The diary of Sydney Sage
by indiegirlrox4u
Summary: ok so basically its a story of sydneys love life but its all written as diary entries
1. October 19 2012

So I don't know where to start. My friends gave me this journal and told me to write everything down. I don't know if I can. I hurt so much I don't know if I can live through this again. But I'm damned well gonna try.

I guess I should start at the beginning it was almost a year ago so bear with me, after all this is how it all started.

October 19 2012

Ohmigod! I can't believe all of that happened I'm shocked I have no idea how to react! Brayden and I had our first date today! Actually I had my first ever date today! Can you believe that and better yet he's a junior! A junior went on a date with a lowly sophomore like me! I can't believe it! Haha I guess I should say how we met in the first place haha so it in French class isn't that romantic! The language of love and well we became friends but like we were always flirting with each other like seriously all the time! We were constantly hugging poking and stuff the little things just to get close to each other. So anyway Brayden just moved to Sleepy Hollow from West Virginia and since he didn't know the area I offered to show him around our little town so he's a bookworm just like me so I showed him the new and used bookstore and wait till you hear this… in the bookstore I knocked over a display shelf with my school bag! Right in front of him I was so mortified! But he was so sweet about it he even helped me pick up the books which he totally didn't have to do. Then we just wandered aimlessly around town HOLDING HANDS and we never ever ran out of things to talk about. It was just… perfect. We made our way over to the really good smoothie place in town, when he just suddenly stopped and I looked at his lips because I really wanted him to kiss me and before I knew it I was in his arms and we were kissing! EEK! My first kiss cause the sorry excuse of a kiss I got on the last day of freshman year doesn't count. The kiss I got wasn't he one that I was expecting. Our lips met and before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth so I did what any person would do when they have no idea how to kiss... I followed his lead and kissed him back; when we both pulled apart we didn't say anything and then I realized that he had just kissed me in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the smoothie store. Then near the end of the date I was walking him to the train station since even though he was 17 he didn't have his license or even a permit, and we were discussing our fave kinds of music and mine being country and his being some weird punk rock emo thing didn't see eye to eye on our music choice and I made a comment about some band he liked and I thought was just eh… he stopped again turned me around and kissed me again. Except this time he did something really weird…when he kissed me he used his teeth… I can't really explain it I didn't know that you could kiss with teeth but apparently Brayden can.

When we kissed we skipped the nervous little pecks and went straight for the tongue and to be honest it wasn't that weird I had no idea what I was doing so I just followed his lead. Like tbh I wasn't grossed out by it but I don't see what's so amazing about it either. But kissing Brayden idk it just felt natural.

When we finally got to the train station we sat down on a bench and kinda snuggled. I swear this boy is perfect! Then when his train came we kissed goodbye again and my bag fell to the ground and Brayden pulled me closer and oh my god it was the best feeling in the world. When he let me go I swept in once more time and I gave him a chaste peck on the lips and then we parted ways….

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney


	2. October 22 2012

October 22 2012

I broke up with Brayden today… in a text… I know i'm a heartless bitch. We kissed again today when I walked him to his bus right in front of it he stopped and kissed me in front of the whole entire school for god's sake! And it wasn't like a regular kiss. No! It was a full on make out! I am not comfortable doing that kind of stuff in front of all those people. Our teeth got knocked together and I swear I think mine chipped. My best guy friend Eddie saw us and whistled! I mean its kinda sweet don't me wrong but in nit into the whole PDA. It's just not ok with me he was going way too fast for me. I mean our first kiss being a tongue one and three in one date the first date not to mention idk I can't do that no way!

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney


	3. December 7 2012

December 7 2012

Ohmigod I think I just got back together with Brayden today!

We were texting during my third period English class and then at lunch Jill made a comment on how he couldn't kiss and I actually defended him cause we are pretty good friends now. Anyway this is our convo….

Sydney what were you guys talking about today at lunch?

-The girls just made a comment on my not having been kissed in a while they said that I should find someone to hook up with so I can get more practice.

Uh huh you know you could always use someone to practice with.

-Well practice does make perfect…

Yes it does but you have no one to practice with.

-That's true I don't

Well then how could you practice.

-Idk …

Well lucky for you I happen to be looking for someone to practice with too.

-Oh are you now?

Yep so whadda say?

-Alright…

And then in last period French class we were watching some stupid foreign movie for the last half hour and Brayden and I held hands across the table!

That's all for now xoxo-Sydney


	4. December 10 2012

December 10 2012

Today at the start of French class me and Brayden walk in holding hands and flirting and when we dropped off our stuff we went to the back of the class and I was leaning back against the wall and Brayden was really close to me like our bodies were pushed up against each other. This might sound dirty hell I'm embarrassed to be saying this but I loved the way he felt pushed up next to me feeling his hard and lean body pushed up against my soft curves. Then after class as we were walking out he slung his arm around me and we walked with our faces close to each other and his hand slipped into the back pocket of my jeans and he pulled me close. When we finally reached his bus I gave him a hug and I was going in for a quick peck on the lips but his mouth crushed mine and he pulled me close to him. One hand twined itself in my hair and the other was on the small of my back pushing us closer together. Tbh I didn't really like that. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me it was like he was trying to suck my lips off of my face I didn't like it one bit! I was so happy when Eddie interrupted us to go get coffee.

As we walked we started talking and Eddie told me that he didn't like the way Brayden was treating me and how open our displays of affection towards each other were. I had to agree with Edddie this was going way to far I had told Brayden that I wasn't comfortable with all of that back in October!

Thats all for now xoxo -Sydney


	5. febuary 25 2013

February 25 2013

We broke up on the 23rd I'd had enough. He was possessive clingy, needy and honestly I'm kind of relieved. He said he wants me back. It's an internal battle me versus myself, and I don't know what to do! Yesterday I wasn't sure if I wanted this but last night I did want to get back together. But this morning, I'm hesitant again. He said that he could change but can I believe him? I want to I really do. I told him that I needed time to think and he was very understanding he's been giving me space, and that means the world to me it does.

When I told him I needed space he looked so sad and lonely he gave me a hug and told me that he loved me. I hate this! Whatever I say can make him happy or it can make him miserable. I don't want to hurt him I don't. He pulled me aside at lunch yesterday; I didn't sit at the same table with him I couldn't look at him. I'd avoided him all day and had Jill with me at all times as a protective shield to ward him off. He asked if he could talk to me and I just nodded dumbly.

* * *

_"Hey Syd can we talk? Please?" Brayden whispered in my ear causing me to jump up and nearly choke on the mozzarella stick I had just bitten into. _

_I nodded to shocked to speak and just stood up and followed him to an empty table at the end of the cafeteria. He sat at one end of the table and I started to move to the other side when he pulled out a chair for me. I pointedly ignored it and sat in my own chair._

_ I couldn't meet his eyes and I kept fight back tears telling myself that Sydney Sage doesn't cry. We talked, more like he begged me to give him another chance while I tried to prevent myself from crying. I told him once again that I needed some time. I stood up prepared to bolt from the table. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into an unwilling hug. He let me go and I stumbled back running to the table not caring who saw the tears forming in my eyes. _

* * *

I hate this! I hate having to choose. I know that if it were up to him wed be back together but I don't know he says that he loves me but I don't know I mean we've only been together for a few months is that all it takes to fall in love with someone? He says that he wants to make me happy but right now he's only making my heart hurt. I can't take it anymore I'm so close to breaking!

That's all for now I guess I need time to think to process xoxo - Sydney


	6. February 28 2013, March 10th 2013, March

Sorry guys that its taking me so long to post new chapters schools starting tomorrow so I know that I won't have time to post so I'm trying to update as much as possible. Don't kill me for what happens in this chapter it's all part of the story don't worry I'll get to the good part soon! This is kind of a filler chapter so I'm sorry: P

* * *

February 28 2013

We got back together. He's convinced me that he's changed so I gave him another chance but if he blows it that's it I'm gone.

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney

* * *

March 10th 2013

Brayden came over today and it was perfect we did nothing but hang out goof off and watch Dr. Who.

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney

* * *

March 11th 2013

Oh my god! I just met the world's hottest guy ever!

Like seriously this boy is so hot and he's in my lunch Math and Bio class! I think that I've died and gone to heaven. His name is Adrian Ivashkov, he just moved here from Poland! How cool is that he's so sweet and smart! Like honestly he has only been here for one day and he's instantly one of the popular kids everyone likes him. He's a total party boy the popular girl will be all over him in no time so I'm enjoying every second he decides to spend with me and my friends.

He gets along with them is pretty amazing actually since we're such a tight knit group of friends we hardly ever let anyone sit with us but Adrian was an exception. I learned so much from him from lunch. He and his mother just bought the house that was for sale right across the street from school and the best news is that he's my neighbor! His parents are divorced and his dad still lives in Poland. He loves music but not just any music but the same bands that I like the obscure bands that no one has ever heard of and that all of my friends hate especially Brayden. It gets even better since Brayden got a detention today Adrian walked home with me.

* * *

_"Hey Sage wait up!" I whirled around at the sound of Adrian's voice. _

_ I stopped to wait up for him but Brayden kept walking pulling on my hand trying to get my attention it was really annoying. _

_"Brayden stop!" I hissed at him._

_"No Syd, you're my girlfriend not his, I don't want you talking to him I don't like the way he looks at you!" Braden's temper flared and he gave my arm a yank. _

_"Ow Brayden stop it you're hurting me!" I told him trying to pull my hand out of his iron grip. _

_"Is there a problem here Syd?" Adrian's voice washed over us and with a final yank I pulled my arm from Brayden's grasp. "Brayden here was just heading off to detention." I said smiling up at Adrian. _

_"Excellent I was wondering if you'd be interested in walking home with me?" Adrian said giving me a cocky grin, looking up he saw the dirty look Brayden was giving him. "I mean unless you have a problem with that Brayden?" Adrian said smirking at him. _

_"Nope, no problem at all." Brayden said through clenched lips. I saw the way he held himself and I knew that he wasn't ok with me walking home with Adrian but knowing that he didn't want to cause a scene._

* * *

Me and Adrian parted ways from Brayden and the last thing I saw before turning my back to him was him sending me a dirty look.

As we walked out of the school we ran into Rose. She was the hottest most popular girl in school and she knew it. She was surrounded by her entourage, she called out to Adrian, and

"Hey Adrian a couple of us are coming back for a party at my house. Wanna join us?" she said totally ignoring me.

"That's really nice of you but imma walk home with Sydney, maybe some other time." He said blowing her off and turning back to me.

I looked behind me to see Rose's mouth hanging open. No boy had ever turned her down ever. When she saw me looking she quickly snapped her mouth shut and glared at me.

Adrian casually slung his arm over my shoulders as we walked back to my house and before I knew it we were at my front door. I awkwardly shuffled my feet and looked down.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit no one's home?" I said then quickly realized how that could be interpreted. "Not to like do anything since like you know I'm with Brayden and everything, not that I'm saying that you're into me or something." I snapped my mouth shut and wished that the floor could just open up and swallow me whole.

"I can't I have some unpacking to do, but maybe some other time?" he asked completely ignoring my stupid horrible babble a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I mean we are neighbors you can just come over anytime, not that I'm all stalkerish in knowing where you live or anything like that I mean you told us that you lived here during lunch and that just happens to be the house right next door to mine." I said rambling and just wishing that someone would shoot me.

"Haha I like you Sage. Can I come over tomorrow morning and walk with you to school?" Adrian said once again choosing to ignore the fact that I'd made a total fool out of myself yet again.

"I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow morning then Adrian, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight Sage." Adrian answered as I stepped into my house and shut the door.

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney


	7. April 4th 2013

April 4th 2013

Brayden called me chubby. Yup chubby. I got so mad. I refused to talk to him hold his hand or kiss him he made me feel so bad about myself! God guys can be so stupid sometimes when it comes to what not to say.

After that little incident I went to science class still fuming over what Brayden said when I ran into Adrian, and as if he could tell that I was upset he pulled me into his arms for a long hug.

Oh I should mention that in the last few months me and Adrian have gotten really close like we hang out at each other's houses all the time he always has dinner here or I have dinner over at his house and it's just amazing he is my best friend!

* * *

_"Syd is everything ok?" Adrian asked still hugging me. I shook my head not meeting his eyes. _

_"Syd what happened you can tell me." Adrian said. _

_"It's Brayden … he called me chubby." I said close to bursting into tears. _

_"He said what?!" Adrian roared. "Sydney Sage do not tell me that you believe what he said! You are beautiful you have a perfect figure there isn't an ounce of fat on your body!" he said looking me square in the eye. _

_"Thanks Adrian" I said not really believing him._

_"Blow off your plans with Brayden today and come over you need some comfort food and movies." Adrian said looking at me closely_

_"Ok, I do need some time away from him anyway thanks Adrian." I said finally looking up at him. _

* * *

So after school that day after telling Brayden that I had other plans and therefore had to cancel on our date night I went over to Adrian's. The moment we walked through the front door of his house I felt instantly at ease. Adrian made a beeline for the freezer where he brought out a carton of mocha double chocolate chip ice cream for us to share and out of the fridge he pulled out two bottles of beer.I took the spoon and the carton of ice cream but hesitated with the beer then thought what the hell its Friday not like I have school tomorrow.

The rest of the afternoon and late into the night we talked wrestled watched movies and had a tickle fight where we just ended up curled up on the sofa at 11;30 at night both on our third bottle of beer. We were kinda just laying there on his couch.

We had unfolded it so now it more like a bed since we had decided that I was going to sleep over and we just watched all of our favorite movies listened to good music and talked and by the time we nodded off to sleep at three o'clock in the morning I had forgotten all about Brayden and his hurtful words.


	8. April 5th 2013

April 5th 2013

This morning when I woke up the first time I woke up to the fact the me and Adrian were spooning… that was an interesting way to wake up I mean this was the first time that I slept over and we did have a few beers last night. When I woke up my head was pillowed on his chest and one of his arms was wrapped possessively around my waist holding me close to his body.

* * *

Is it bad that instead of pulling away like any other girl with a boyfriend would do I cuddled closer relishing in the body heat he was giving off? Does that make me a bad girlfriend because I slept over at another boy's house when I refuse to sleep at Brayden's? Or the fact that I cancelled our movie night, so that I could hang out with my best guy friend?

With all these questions were running rampant through my mind I must have moved or made an involuntary noise because Adrian muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch and he pulled me even closer to his body. I decided that I didn't really care about Brayden anymore and I drifted back off to sleep wrapped up in my best friends arms with a small smile stretched across my face.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I found Adrian staring at me with a grin spreading across his face.

_"Morning sleepy head." Adrian said tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. _

_"Morning Adrian, what time is it?" I muttered not fully awake yet. _

_"Oh about noon." Adrian said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _

_"Noon already oh God!" I said sitting up and looking around anxiously for my phone. _

* * *

When I finally located it I flipped it open surprised to see a message from Brayden that said.

_"What the fuck Syd you cancel our movie night to hang out with that looser Adrian?! What the hell am I supposed to think? you now as your boyfriend and all? When I came over this morning your mom told me that you never even came home last night because you decided to sleep at Adrian's house? If this is the way you're going to treat me then I'm done you can find a new guy to string along and tease. We're through!"_

I had to read that message a couple times for it to finally register in my mind what had just happened. Brayden had just broken up with me. Adrian who had been reading over my shoulder like he always does sucked in a shocked breath.

* * *

_"That bastard does he really think that he can just do that to you?" Adrian said closing his hand into a fist looking like he wanted to hit something. _

_"No Adrian this is a good thing." I said not able to contain my hysterical laughter anymore. _

_"It is?" Adrian said looking confused. _

_"Yes it is because I was actually going to break up with him anyway. He was so possessive and jerkish and he didn't treat me right and always bad mouthed my friendship with you. So yes actually I'm very happy that I don't have to put us with that asshole anymore." I said with a smile stretched across my lips._

_"Ok then I guess if you're happy I'm happy then…?" Adrian said still looking at me funny. _

_"What is it? Is there something on my face? If it's my morning hair you are not allowed to laugh like at all." I said frantically trying to pet down my hair which was sticking up at odd angles. _

_"No it's not that, I just expected you to have a different reaction to him breaking up with you that's all." He said. _

_"Well I mean I am upset that I didn't get to break up with him, that it was the other way around but honestly I don't care as long as it gets me out of that relationship ASAP." I said _

_"So you're not upset?" Adrian said _

_I shook my head and smiled. "Nope not at all but I am tired though what do you say to us putting in another movie and ordering takeout? My treat." I said pulling my hair up in a messy bun to get it out of my face. _

_"Sounds like a plan." Adrian said while getting up and stretching. He went up the stairs and returned a few minutes layer dressed in a t-shirt and some sweats. He threw me a new set of clothing saying "Put these on you'll be much more comfortable." _

_"Thanks Adrian." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom to change and freshen up. _

* * *

The shirt that Adrian gave me was one of his it was huge on me but it was worn in and smelled like him. The sweats that he had given me had a chord in the waistband so I tightened them up until they fit. Now changed in comfortable clothes that smelled like Adrian and feeling lighter than I had in months, I made my way back to the couch and flopped down next to Adrian where we clicked on a random movie and ate our takeout.

That's all for now xoxo –Sydney


	9. April 13th 2013

April 13th 2013

I rushed over to Adrian's house after receiving a frantic text message from him telling me that there was an emergency. I let myself in with the spare key that was hidden under his flower pot (Yes I know where they hide their spare key) and made a beeline to Adrian's room, only to figure out what his so called 'emergency' was.

Adrian was standing in front of his closet with the doors wrenched open and the floor was covered in Adrian's top of the line quality clothes.

* * *

_"This was your emergency Adrian? Really?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. _

_"Yes Sydney this is an emergency! Tomorrow is a very special day and I need the perfect outfit." Adrian said looking all offended when I started laughing. _

_"You called me over here in a fit of panic to help you pick out an outfit?" I said not able to believe my ears. "You do realize that you sound like a complete girl right now right?"_

_"Yes I do but I need your expertise! Sydney this is not a laughing matter." Adrian said cracking a smile. _

_"Haha ok I guess I could help you." I said picking my way across his very cluttered floor. _

_I bent down and retrieved come of the shirts he had thrown onto the floor and I gently placed them on his bed. _

_"Hmm" I pondered. _

_"What, what is it? Do you not like any of them I mean I could always go out and buy a new one?" Adrian said already reaching for his car keys. _

_"NO! Adrian you do not need to go shopping! I was just deciding between these two shirts." I said holding up a green silk shirt that was the same exact color as his eyes and a red shirt that went well with his skin tone._

_ "Oh ok phew." Adrian said blowing a big sigh of relief. _

_"So, why the big fashion crisis? What's so special about tomorrow?" I said innocently praying that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was gonna say. _

_"Why it's your birthday tomorrow Sydney and I am taking you out to celebrate so no arguments. I will pick you up tomorrow at six thirty and I'm taking you out to your favorite restaurant for dinner so dress nicely, understood?" Adrian said and by the look in his face he would drag me to dinner kicking and screaming so I just decided to go quietly. _

_"Ok Adrian I'll be ready by six thirty. But why do we have to go out to dinner. You know I hate my birthday." I whined. _

_"Because I say so and what I say goes. Ok besides its your birthday its celebrating another year that you have spent walking this earth and you are my best friend so I want to try and make up for all the bad birthdays you have had in your past." Adrian said gently. _

_I cringed. Two years ago my father died and he had told me to enjoy life and to live for him. My father and I were very close. The relationship I have with my mother is a bit rocky. My mom has forgotten my birthday for the past two years since my father died, in fact she has pretty much pretended like I don't exist. As if knowing what I was thinking about Adrian pulled me into a hug placing a kiss on my temple. _

_"Hey I want to make this birthday count Sydney. I want it to be something you look back on and smile. Ok?" he said. _

_"Ok Adrian I understand. Thank you; you don't know how much it means to me that you're doing this." I said hugging him back._

* * *

April 14 2013

ADRIAN POV

I went over to Sydney's to pick her up today for her birthday dinner. I let myself into the house called up the stairs to tell Sydney that I was here and got comfortable on the couch.

"I'll be down in a minute." She called down.

Five minutes later Sydney came down the stairs. I scrambled up to meet her at the foot of the stairs. When she walked down the stairs I couldn't believe my eyes. Sydney didn't look like Sydney anymore. Her usually straight hair was curled and pulled up in an elaborate updo with a few strands falling down and framing her face. Her comfortable jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a beautiful floor length red dress with a plunging neckline and a low cut back. It was all I could do to keep my mouth from dropping wide open. She looked so beautiful that it took my breath away.

* * *

_"Wow." Was all I could say. _

_"You think so?" Sydney said blushing and looking down. _

_"Yes you look beautiful Sydney." I said and offered her my arm. "Shall we go malady?" _

_She giggled and took my arm saying "We shall good sir." And off we went to my car. _

SYDNEY POV

Adrian took me to my favorite restaurant of all time. We had so much fun. We talked all throughout dinner and on the ride back home. He pulled up in front of my house around midnight. I wasn't ready for the night to end so I suggested we go across the street to the big field by the high school. It was a little chilly but I didn't mind it that much I just rubbed my arms for warmth. Adrian, noticing this took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

* * *

_"Thanks Adrian." I said grateful for the additional warmth that his jacket provided. _

_"No problem Syd." He said and we walked in comfortable silence to the field our arms occasionally brushing up against each other._

_We reached the field and sat down in the grass. Breaking the silence Adrian said "So is this birthday one that'll make you smile?" _

_"Yes it is thank you Adrian. This has been the best night of my life." I said. _

_"Well the night isn't over yet Sydney. You still have to make your birthday request." Adrian said chuckling. _

_"My birthday request huh? Well I don't have a request but I have a question does that count?" I asked. _

_"Hmm yeah that works you have one unrestricted question so ask away." Adrian said looking at me. _

_"Unrestricted question huh? So that means if I asked you to tell me your deepest darkest secret you would?" I asked him teasingly._

_"Yeah basically." Adrian said looking a little uncomfortable. _

_"Don't worry Adrian I'm not gonna ask you that." I said giggling. _

_"Haha ok so then what is your question?" Adrian said cracking a smile. _

_"Hmm ok my question is… if you could do anything right now without any repercussions what would you do?" I said looking at him. _

_"Hmm anything at all?" Adrian asked. _

_"Yes anything." I replied _

_"Well if I could do anything at all without changing anything at all I would…" Adrian trailed off looking at me and moving closer. He took my chin in his hand and tilted it up so that I was looking at him. "I would probably do this." Adrian said as he closed the distance between our lips. _

_He kissed me gently on the lips and my eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was short it only lasted a few seconds. All my blood rushed to my head and my heart started beating a million miles per hour. The kiss was firm but gentle his lips soft under my own. His hand had moved up to my cheek to cradle my face in his hands. _

The kiss broke off abruptly and I was zapped out of the trance I had fallen into.

"Happy birthday Sydney." Adrian said before standing up and slowly walking away leaving me sitting there watching him leave with my lips tingling, and my insides quivering.

I sat there in the grass contemplation what has just happened as I stared at Adrian's house across the street. The lights were turned off but I knew that he would still be awake after what just happened. I stood up and slowly walked across the street to my house where I let myself in walked up the stairs to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed feeling completely confused. I stared at the ceiling for hours replaying that kiss over and over in my mind until I finally drifted off to sleep still in my dress and wearing Adrian's jacket.

* * *

ADIAN POV

I can't believe I did that. I actually kissed her. Oh god what if I totally freaked her out and he refuses to ever talk to me ever again?!

"What if she liked the kiss as much as you did and is laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about you the way you're thinking about her?" The little voice in the back of my head said hopefully.

I lay back on my arm knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep too wired from finally kissing Sydney. My brain refused to shut down. All I could think about was how Sydney had looked at me right before I kissed her. The smell of her perfume drifting over and mingling with the spring night. The way her lips felt undermine and her quick intake of breath of surprise. All these things whirled though my head until finally I drifted off to sleep.


	10. April 15 2013

**Hey guys i'm sorry its been taking me so long to update. school had really taken up a lot of my time but hopefully i can post some more stuff in the next few days. i really wanted to thank cherryslushlover for a few things. for one they were the first person to write a review for this story and second of all, all the reviews that they have been writing have helped mt make this a better read for everyone by giving me pointers on some of the plot how to lay it all out for my readers and just for offering amazing moral support so THANK YOU!**

April 15 2013

Adrian and I kissed last night. Last night was my birthday, the fact that Adrian kissed me made it so much better. It was a Monday morning so I had to drag my butt out of bed at six AM I think that the only thing motivating me was the fact that I was going to see Adrian today.

* * *

First period dragged by so did second and I was eager to get to third because I had a class with Adrian. The bell rang but Adrian didn't show up. I knew right then and there he wasn't going to. Adrian either showed up to class on time or not at all. Mr. Anadarko hadn't shown up to class yet so it was easy to slip out the door unnoticed. I walked out of school with my head held high, but in my mind I was freaking out.

Did Adrian not show up today because he was hurt or something? Or worse did he not show up today because he was avoiding me? That thought made me freeze in my tracks. What if Adrian regretted kissing me last night? What if he decided that it had been a huge mistake and that he didn't want to be my friend anymore because I kissed him back?

I hurried across the street over to his house. I walked up the porch steps as I had so many times in the past few months. This time it was different. I didn't let myself in like I usually would have; instead I raised my fist to knock on the door when suddenly it opened from the inside.

Adrian himself opened the door looking horrible. His cheeks were swollen and he had a piece of cloth filled with ice wrapped around his jaw. He looked like he was in some serious pain.

* * *

_"Sydney? What are you doing here?" Adrian mumbled incoherently. "Shouldn't you be in math class?" _

_"I could say the same for you Adrian. Why didn't you show up today? And what's on your face?" I threw the questions at him._

_"I got my wisdom teeth out and it hurts to high heaven so I decided to stay home for a few days. Why what's wrong?" Adrian asked looking worried. _

_"You weren't in school so I got worried." I looked down at my feet. " I thought that you were avoiding me after what happened last night, you didn't text call or anything and then when you didn't show up for school today I'd assumed the worst." _

_"Assumed the worst? What did you assume?" Adrian said lifting his brows at me. _

_"I thought that after what happened last night, when we kissed… I thought that you had decided that you didn't think of me that way and that you were done being my friend. I was scared that you had abandoned me." I said looking down at my shoes._

_Adrian took my chin in his hands and tilted it up so that he could look at me in the eye and said as best he could "I didn't abandon you Syd I had to go get my stupid wisdom teeth taken out. I wouldn't ever abandon you. In fact when I saw the look on your face when you came over here in the middle of the school day I was afraid you had come to say goodbye. I was afraid that I had crossed a line when I kissed you yesterday." _

_I stared up at Adrian totally shocked. "I wouldn't ever end our friendship Adrian no matter what." I said. Adrian's face fell when I said the word friendship. _

_"So you think that we couldn't be more than friends?" he said a hopeful look in his eyes. _

_I was quiet for a moment, thinking things over. Finally I looked up into Adrian's nervous but hopeful eyes and said "I don't see why we can't be more than friends Adrian."_

* * *

Adrian looked at me like he couldn't believe that those words had come out of my mouth. Without a seconds hesitation Adrian picked me up and spun me around crushing my body against his.

I smiled up at Adrian feeling nothing but pure happiness.

That's all for now xoxo - Sydney

April 15 2013

Adrian and I kissed last night. Last night was my birthday, the fact that Adrian kissed me made it so much better. It was a Monday morning so I had to drag my butt out of bed at six AM I think that the only thing motivating me was the fact that I was going to see Adrian today.

First period dragged by so did second and I was eager to get to third because I had a class with Adrian. The bell rang but Adrian didn't show up. I knew right then and there he wasn't going to. Adrian either showed up to class on time or not at all. Mr. Anadarko hadn't shown up to class yet so it was easy to slip out the door unnoticed. I walked out of school with my head held high, but in my mind I was freaking out.

Did Adrian not show up today because he was hurt or something? Or worse did he not show up today because he was avoiding me? That thought made me freeze in my tracks. What if Adrian regretted kissing me last night? What if he decided that it had been a huge mistake and that he didn't want to be my friend anymore because I kissed him back?

I hurried across the street over to his house. I walked up the porch steps as I had so many times in the past few months. This time it was different. I didn't let myself in like I usually would have; instead I raised my fist to knock on the door when suddenly it opened from the inside.

Adrian himself opened the door looking horrible. His cheeks were swollen and he had a piece of cloth filled with ice wrapped around his jaw. He looked like he was in some serious pain.

_"Sydney? What are you doing here?" Adrian mumbled incoherently. "Shouldn't you be in math class?" _

_"I could say the same for you Adrian. Why didn't you show up today? And what's on your face?" I threw the questions at him._

_"I got my wisdom teeth out and it hurts to high heaven so I decided to stay home for a few days. Why what's wrong?" Adrian asked looking worried. _

_"You weren't in school so I got worried." I looked down at my feet. " I thought that you were avoiding me after what happened last night, you didn't text call or anything and then when you didn't show up for school today I'd assumed the worst." _

_"Assumed the worst? What did you assume?" Adrian said lifting his brows at me. _

_"I thought that after what happened last night, when we kissed… I thought that you had decided that you didn't think of me that way and that you were done being my friend. I was scared that you had abandoned me." I said looking down at my shoes._

_Adrian took my chin in his hands and tilted it up so that he could look at me in the eye and said as best he could "I didn't abandon you Syd I had to go get my stupid wisdom teeth taken out. I wouldn't ever abandon you. In fact when I saw the look on your face when you came over here in the middle of the school day I was afraid you had come to say goodbye. I was afraid that I had crossed a line when I kissed you yesterday." _

_I stared up at Adrian totally shocked. "I wouldn't ever end our friendship Adrian no matter what." I said. Adrian's face fell when I said the word friendship. _

_"So you think that we couldn't be more than friends?" he said a hopeful look in his eyes. _

I was quiet for a moment, thinking things over. Finally I looked up into Adrian's nervous but hopeful eyes and said "I don't see why we can't be more than friends Adrian."

Adrian looked at me like he couldn't believe that those words had come out of my mouth. Without a seconds hesitation Adrian picked me up and spun me around crushing my body against his.

I smiled up at Adrian feeling nothing but pure happiness.


	11. April 16 2013

April 16 2013

I decided to skip school today and go over to Adrian's house instead to keep him company. I told my mom and all she did was grunt and continue to read the newspaper. I took that as permission to do so I walked out the door and crossed my backyard. I walked up Adrian's steps and let myself in the house. His mom had already left for work so it was empty. The living room was dark so I assumed that Adrian was still upstairs in bed. I crept up the steps and peeked into his room. Sure enough there was Adrian in all his snoring glory. I stood there for a minute watching him sleep. I stepped into his room and softly shut the door behind me. I slipped my shoes off and crawled into bed next to him.

Adrian opened his eyes a crack and saw me. He smiled and opened his arms and wrapped them around me pulling me close.

* * *

_He nuzzled my neck and said "Decided to skip school with me did you now Syd?" _

_"You know it. Where else would I be when I know you'll be bored out of your skull all day without me." I said teasingly. "Now go back to sleep it's still pretty early." _

_"Ok, stay here with me Syd I always sleep better when you're with me." Adrian said pulling me closer. _

_"I'll stay I promise that I'll stay Arian, now go to sleep you need your rest. I'll be here when you wake up." I whispered as his eyes slid shut. _

I woke up a few hours later around noon completely starved. I disentangled myself from Adrian's arms and slipped out of his room, down the stairs into his kitchen. About an hour later Adrian bolted down the steps with a frantic look in his eyes.

_"Hey Adrian, where's the fire?" I said standing up from my perch on the couch. _

_"Sydney! You're still here. I thought you'd left." Adrian said grabbing me into a bone crushing hug. _

_"Hey Adrian I told you that I wasn't going to leave. I woke up hungry and decided that I'd cook us some lunch. I didn't leave" I said placing a hand on his cheek. _

_"I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry it's just that I woke up and the bed was empty and I couldn't find you I thought that maybe you'd left." Adrian said trembling under my touch. _

_"Well I didn't leave. I made you some lunch, hope you don't mind but I ate already I was starved but I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and you need your sleep." I said as I went over to the stove and poured out a healthy serving of chicken noodle soup. _

_"Here you go Adrian your favorite." I said as I set the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon. _

_"You made me chicken noodle soup? This smells so good Sydney," Adrian took a spoonful and said, "It tastes even better. I didn't know that you could cook." _

_"Yeah cooking is one of my hidden talents: I said watching him devour the contents of the bowl. _

_"Well you definitely have that talent Sydney. What else don't I know about you?" Adrian said still shoving food into his mouth with every bite._

_"Well what do you want to know?" I asked. _

_"Everything I want to know all about you." Adrian said looking up at me as I cleared away his dished when he was done eating. _

_"Ok then let's go somewhere more comfortable?" I suggested making my way over to the couch._

* * *

Adrian sat down on the couch and beckoned me over. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer. I answered all of his questions ranging from my favorite candy (Jolly Ranchers) to what I want to be when I grow up. (A translator) We basically spent the entire day goofing off, taking pictures, and looking through the old ones. Once school ended Adrian decided that he needed some fresh air so we walked across the street to the school's football field. We lay down in the grass and looked up at the clouds trying to find shapes hidden within.

* * *

_"That one's a elephant." I said pointing up at a cloud. _

_"Nah I don't see it." Adrian said looking at me. _

_"Well Adrian in order to see the elephant in the cloud you have to actually look at the cloud." I said grinning at him. _

_"Yeah I guess, but you're so much prettier to look at. The way your nose wrinkles up a little when you think, or the way your eyes light up when you're talking to someone, or the way you smile when you talk to me. I'd much rather look at that than some silly clouds." Adrian said rolling onto his side and looking at me. _

_I sat up blushing, and looked down at my hands, letting my hair fall and cover my face. _

_"Hey I didn't say that to embarrass you Syd these are just the things that I've picked up on in the last couple months of getting to know you." Adrian said tucking my hair behind my ear and letting his hand linger on my cheek._

_"It's not completely that Adrian, it's that nobody even my mother who I've lived with for the past eighteen years of my life has known me like that. No one but my dad." I said not meeting his eyes and feeling the tears well up in my own. _

_"I wish I could have met him, your dad he sounds like he was an amazing you I mean he did a great job of raising you." Adrian said cupping my chin in his hand and having me meet his eyes. _

_A few stray tears slid down my cheeks but Adrian brushed them away with his thumb. _

_"I wish so too, but I find that the best way of honoring him is by finding my own happiness and making my dreams a reality." I said. "I know it sounds cheesy but I know that that's what he would have wanted." _

_"No Sydney it's not cheesy it's beautiful. Now come on let's stop dwelling on the past let's go back to the house." Adrian said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up._

* * *

I wiped away the last remaining tears and followed him, slipping my hand in his. He looked surprised for a second but a second later he squeezed my hand with his and tugged me closer. When we got back to the house we both plopped down on the couch which was still unfolded from our previous sleepover.

I put my head on his shoulder which quickly morphed into lying on his chest with his arm draped over my shoulders. I shifted my weight a little bit. I was pressed against his side with my arm wrapped around his torso, the other one was smushed between us but in a comfortable way. One of Adrian's arms was behind his head and the arm that wasn't behind his head was wrapped around my waist with his hand resting comfortably on my hip. Adrian pulled me close to him and he laced his fingers with my own.

We had turned on the television and it was playing one of our favorite movies, The Lion King. I couldn't really concentrate on the movie though. Not with Adrian stroking my hip ever so gently with his fingertips. That little bit of contact made me crave for more. I was completely enveloped in his arms and I felt so at peace. Adrian pulled me closer again this time dropping a chaste kiss on my temple. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and our lips kind of met in the middle. It was a very gentle kiss but Adrian still ended up pulling away wincing slightly at the slightest movement his mouth made, he was still insanely sore from getting his wisdom teeth out.

I pulled away apologizing for having hurt him.

* * *

_"Don't be sorry Syd; I've wanted to kiss you ever since I kissed you on your birthday." Adrian said a lazy smile stretched across his face._

_"Well by the look of things it seems as though there won't be any more kissing until your mouth is all healed up." I said and I primly gave him a little peck on the cheek. "It's getting late I should go home unlike you I actually have to go to school." I said as I stood up and made my way to the door. _

_"Fine I guess that makes sense though I'm not happy about that." Adrian grumbled as he stood up and walked me to the door. Before I left he gave me another one of his bone crushing hugs and he placed a quick kiss to my temple._

That's all for now xoxo -Sydney


End file.
